Princess Tilde
Princess Tilde is the crown princess of Sweden and the wife of Gary "Eggsy" Unwin. Biography ''Kingsman: The Secret Service'' Crown Princess Tilde of Sweden was one of several heads of state and VIPs along with Swedish Prime Minister Morten Lindström who met with billionaire and philanthropist Richmond Valentine to discuss about global warming. While meeting with Valentine over dinner, he proposed his ideas to have a mass culling in an attempt to deal with global warming and the over-population. While Lindström seemed willing to side with him, the princess thought him to be completely insane, and Valentine locked her away in his base in the mountains. Later, she would be discovered by Eggsy, who was raiding the base to find and kill Valentine. He asked for a kiss in exchange for freeing her, claiming that he'd always wanted to kiss a princess, to which she hastily replied that she'd give him "more than just a kiss". However, Eggsy's attention was brought back to the mission at hand and he apologised, stating that he first needed to save the world, but promising that he'd be right back when Tilde suggested that they "do it in the asshole" if he succeeded and wished him good luck. After defeating Valentine, Eggsy gathered a bottle of champagne and returned to her cell where after he got the code to enter it from Merlin, he entered and proceeded to have sex with Tilde. ''Kingsman: The Golden Circle'' Tilde was then in a relationship with Eggsy and first seen in Eggsy's new home, acquired from Harry Hart. After Eggsy returned home from his job, she found him covered in poo as he'd just been through a sewer. He then showered and they went to Eggsy's friend Brandon's birthday party, for whom Tilde had baked a cake for and told Eggsy's friends about the dinner that was arranged by Tilde's parents, the King and Queen of Sweden. Tilde later attempted to prepare Eggsy for their dinner with her parents, though Eggsy told her about Harry and how he'd taught Eggsy everything he needed to know about dinner etiquette. That evening, Eggsy impressed the King and Queen of Sweden with his knowledge (which was actually being fed to him by Eggsy's colleague in Kingsman, Roxy Morton). After Kingsman was destroyed, he visited her and she gave him a dog resembling JB who'd been killed after Eggsy's house was destroyed. Later on, Tilde was on the phone with Eggsy while he was at Glastonbury on a mission for Statesman. He told her he needed to have sex with another woman so as to save the world and was visibly upset at him doing this. However, she was surprised when Eggsy mentioned to wanting to be with her forever. She attempted to coax a marriage proposal from him, as an ultimatum for her permission. When Eggsy reacted poorly and requested that they discuss this further at a later point, she rejected Eggsy's following calls and ignored his texts. Tilde was later seen to have acquired the blue rash due to smoking Tainted Weed distributed by Poppy Adams, and reached phases 2 and 3 of the disease. After Statesman had completed their mission, her parents administered her the antidote and Tilde was able to heal almost instantly and return to normal health. Eggsy proposed to Tilde following this, and the two were wed in the presence of their families, friends and colleagues. Relationships Family *The King and Queen of Sweden - Parents *Gary "Eggsy" Unwin - Husband *Lee Unwin - Father-In-Law *Michelle Unwin - Mother-In-Law *Daisy Baker - Half-Sister-In-Law *Dean Baker - Stepfather-In-Law Allies *Kingsman **Harry Hart **Merlin *Statesman Enemies *Richmond Valentine *Gazelle *Morten Lindström *Charlie Hesketh *Poppy Adams Gallery Category:Characters Category:Kingsman: The Secret Service (film) characters Category:Kingsman: The Golden CIrcle characters Category:Allies Category:Swedish Category:Unwin Family Category:Females